We have simultaneously investigated local glucose metabolism using 18F-2DG with (PET) and EEG frequency with 16 lead topographic mapping in eight unmedicated schizophrenics and six, age-sex matched, normal controls. Preliminary analysis indicate that most schizophrenics show higher 2DG uptake in occipital cortex than frontal cortex, with clear delineation of occipital gray matter. In contrast, this is reversed in normals, with a frontal maximum and occipital gray less elevated. Results of these parallel studies indicate similarities in distribution for certain EEG frequencies.